Maple Snow
by Cynthia and Josie
Summary: Sometimes the snow can be just so sweet.


**Title** // Maple Snow   
**Author** // Cynthia and Josie   
**Rating** // PG   
**Category** // romance   
**Pairing(s)** // Hirokazu/Takato   
**Disclaimer** // Digimon Tamers belongs to Toei Animation, its dubbing rights belong to Saban Entertainment, and its merchandising rights belong to Bandai. We're just writing this baby for fun.   
**Author's Note 1** // The first Tamers fic I've ever worked on. *checks sugar level* EEK!! Overload!!!   
**Author's Note 2** // Must...not...succumb...to...sap...ack! It's a maple tree, I tell you! A maple tree! Hee hee...oh yeah, and...technically my fault. See that? I take the blame when I have to! 

It was a perfectly wonderful afternoon. There was no school, there was a thick sheet of pure white snow blanketing the ground, and even more of the cold flakes of frozen water were falling still. It was the sort of afternoon that you sit at home wrapped in a warm blanket, drinking hot cocoa and planning adventures for when you could get outside. 

It was also the afternoon that Takato decided to be at what he and his friends had dubbed as their card house, organizing his cards, not noticing how much the time had flown by. As such, he was rather oblivious to the world around him, and he didn't notice that Hirokazu was walking towards the semi-protective structure. He continued organizing, humming to himself as he worked on getting the cards boxed up, and the slightly taller boy paused when he noticed Takato sitting on the ledge, but decided to not say anything, but, instead, smiled, taking another step and folding his arms on the ledge, watching his best friend. The shorter brunette continued humming to himself for a minute longer, finishing with the organization of his cards, before he sensed that someone was watching him and jumped. His friend chuckled. "Nice to see you, too, Takato." 

He blushed softly, giving a small smile. "Hey." 

"What are you doing out here?" He removed his arms from the ledge, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep them warm, storm-blue eyes watching his friend carefully. 

"Just getting my cards in order. You?" 

Slim shoulders shrugged before one slender eyebrow raised as Hirokazu looked at the box, and Hirokazu asked curiously, "Getting your cards in order...while it's snowing? Are you that dedicated, or have you lost your mind?" The smaller boy shrugged slightly. 

"It wasn't snowing when I got here." 

The blue-eyed boy gave him the most incredulous look before saying matter-of-factly, "But all of the reports have said that there would be snow today. Couldn't you have just waited until tomorrow?" He climbed up to sit next to him on the ledge, raising an eyebrow at him challengingly, and the other brunette shrugged. The taller boy looked at him for a moment longer before tugging on his arm. "Well, come on, you should see this. It's kind of...unreal." 

"All right." Hirokazu promptly jumped down, smiling as he helped his friend down from the ledge, very uncharacteristically being a gentleman. Takato smiled at him, then noticed the unusual behavior and looked wary. "Okay, what's the joke?" 

The taller brunette shook his head. "No joke. Now shush." He motioned around them, at the snow falling all around, getting caught on their jackets, in their hair, and on his visor, and at how there was absolutely no one else around. Takato looked, red-brown eyes widening, and Hirokazu looked at him with a soft smile. "Isn't it almost magical?" The goggle boy smiled, and Hirokazu leaned closer, whispering into his friend's ear, "Like we're the only people in the world..." 

"Yeah..." 

The boy with the visor held him, watching his face carefully, liking how the cold made Takato's nose and cheeks red. _It makes him look so cute,_ he thought fondly. Out loud, he questioned, "Are you cold?" 

"Some." 

Hirokazu promptly slipped his arm down to hold Takato around the waist, his hold becoming more natural and comfortable. "Want me to keep you warm?" The goggle boy smiled, and the one with the storm-blue eyes held him a little closer, brushing some of the snow from Takato's hair with his free hand, causing the smaller boy to laugh. His smile brightened as he pulled him closer. "You're shivering a bit." 

"It's cold." 

He chuckled slightly. "Yes, it is." He paused, smile softening a bit. "You can hold on to me if you need to." Red-brown eyes looked up at him before the shorter boy leaned closer, and Hirokazu whispered into his ear. "You can lean on me whenever you need to. You know that, right?" Takato blushed slightly at his words, and Hirokazu smiled softly at him. "You really are adorable like this..." 

"I..." Confusion filled the smaller one's eyes. "I am?" Hirokazu nodded in response, and Takato felt himself blush deeply. He barely noticed the other look up and out at the falling snow. 

"I kind of like this...feeling like it's just us in the world." He paused, smirking slightly. "The confident, good looking one, and the shy, cute one." The shorter boy felt himself blush even more, and Hirokazu leaned over slightly, tilting his head so that his visor wouldn't hit Takato's face. He smiled a moment before kissing the tip of the other boy's nose, causing the other boy to blush. "Maybe..." He raised one hand, taking off his visor, then held his friend gently around the waist, "Maybe we seal this moment somehow? This one moment when it is just us in the world..." He leaned closer, bringing their lips to be mere centimeters from each other, and Takato's red-brown eyes softened with joy. With a smile, Hirokazu leaned in the last few centimeters, pressing their lips together, a thrill running through his spine as the other kissed back. He opened his mouth, running his tongue gently over his best friend's lips, and the other boy parted them for him, allowing him to slip his tongue in, which he happily did, touching it against Takato's, exploring the other's mouth with a gentle curiosity. After a few moments more, however, he broke the kiss, pulling his face away a bit and looking directly into Takato's eyes. The other gave a noise that was a cross between a purr and a moan, and he smiled. "This is our moment..." 

Takato nodded slightly. "Just you and me...and the snow." Hirokazu nodded, pulling him back to their card house, hopping up onto the ledge before holding his hand out to the other. Takato smiled and placed his hand in his friend's, and the taller boy helped him up, the two sitting side by side, Takato grinning softly as Hirokazu held him. 

"Now..." He paused for a moment, not sure if he should make mention of the situation that they were now in, but knowing that one of them needed to. "Tomorrow...we have two choices. We go back to how things have always been, just friends...I'll just go back to being your loud, obnoxious best friend, and you to my shy, reserved best friend..." He paused again, waiting for Takato's reaction, and the shorter boy did not look too overly thrilled about this option. He continued. "Or...we see how this can really be...we keep this up, we see if it's real. And we stay together." Takato nodded slowly, and Hirokazu continued once more. "I'll do whichever you're more comfortable with." 

After a few moments' pause, the goggle boy replied, "Let's...try the second." His best friend, now boyfriend, smiled, leaning close and whispering into his ear. 

"I was hoping you'd say that." When his words were done, he smiled and kissed his boyfriend's ear, causing the shorter boy to wiggle. He smiled again, shifting them so that Takato was sitting on his lap. "I'm glad I came out here and found you, Takato." 

"Oh?" 

He nodded, replying softly, "This never would have happened if I hadn't." His smaller boyfriend smiled at him. 

"I'm glad it did." They smiled at each other once more before Hirokazu pulled his Takato a little closer, bringing their lips together again in a soft kiss that was happily returned. 


End file.
